This invention is an improvement over the invention in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,741 issued on Aug. 28, 1990 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The chemical heat pump system shown in my patent relies on a preheating system with a compressor to obtain the high pressures required without liquefaction. For the system to operate effectively, the compressor must have a very large capacity and operate at a high pressure ratio, if a large temperature increase is wanted. A second compressor is needed if the heat pump system is used for cooling purposes.